battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kraken (2018)
Not to be confused with the middleweight which competed in Season 3.0 of the original series. Kraken is a heavyweight robot which competed in the third and fourth seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a two-wheeled, green and lime colored robot themed to look like an angler fish, unlike the robot's name. For weaponry Kraken was armed with a unique pneumatic crusher. Kraken came back for Season 4 with several improvements, including new wheels and a more powerful weapon. The weapon can now crush with 60,000 lbs of force, making it three times more powerful than last season. It also has a flamethrower inside the mouth, a shorter bulb on top, a remade head and a mainly black paint job with lime green lines highlighting the scales. Kraken also has two little minibots, but they weren't too helpful as they would often get stuck on the floor. Although this Kraken still didn't do well, its mechanical performance was a lot better than in Season 3. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Kraken's first match in BattleBots was against Sharkoprion and Deviled Egg in a Science Channel exclusive rumble. After a slow start, Kraken took a hit from Sharkoprion as it swung its tail before biting down on Sharkoprion with its fangs. As a result, Kraken lost drive on one side as debris had gotten into a hole that had been made prior to the event and shorted out the speed controller on that side. After driving around with Sharkoprion for a bit, Kraken let go and lost both its fangs as the tubes holding them in place had been bent. Later, it grabbed a hold of Sharkoprion again, but took damage from both Sharkoprion and Deviled Egg. Kraken eventually stopped moving as the earlier impact from Sharkoprion had bent the gearbox and the extra driving on that side removed the teeth from the sprocket and in the end, lost out to Sharkoprion by a KO at 2:22. Kraken's next match in the third season was against Mohawk and Gemini in another Science Channel exclusive undercard rumble. Kraken started off with little interaction from either Mohawk or the Gemini twins, which were fighting each other instead. Kraken continued to play little part and eventually got stuck at the arena screws, where it remained there for the rest of the rumble. Time ran out and despite Mohawk's early attacks and constant aggression, they stopped working towards the end, allowing Gemini to take the win by KO. Kraken was also one of eight participants in the Desperado Tournament, a mini competition to see who takes the top 16 slot in the main tournament. Its first and only opponent was Lock-Jaw. The match started out very well for Kraken as it immediately grabbed a hold of Lock-Jaw and dragged it all around the arena before letting go. Additionally, it was also fending off most of Lock-Jaw's attacks. However, one particular hit dislodged the crushing jaw mechanism, leaving it almost useless. Making matters worse, Kraken was beginning to lose drive on one side that resulted from a drive motor beginning to burn out. Kraken took a final hit from the rear and was flipped over, where it couldn't self-right. Kraken was counted out, giving Lock-Jaw the win by KO. Kraken next participated in the USA vs The World special tournament against Red Devil as a replacement after Raven caught fire in the test box. In response to its last match the spike behind Kraken's wheels was removed to allow for invertibility. The match was off to a great start for Kraken as they grabbed a hold of Red Devil's track and bit down. This caused Red Devil to have drive issues on that side so Kraken moved in again, attacking the disabled track but failing to cause any damage. Kraken was then toppled over by Red Devil but quickly self-righted and resumed its assault. This time, Kraken bit down on the remaining track but was unable to disable it. Kraken then took Red Devil to the pulverizer, which pushed both Red Devil's upper claw and saw arm down. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision and 1 point to Kraken. Up next for Kraken was Chomp, who was completely win-less on the season at the time. The match started well for Kraken as it was able to clamp down on Chomp and shove it around, Kraken then shoved Chomp into the screws and flipped it over. Kraken then grabbed Chomp's axe when it tried to self-right, but this proved to be a fatal mistake. As Chomp retracted its axe, it flipped Kraken over in the process. However, unlike its last match, Kraken couldn't move because the spike on its head was bent, causing it to tip to one side. This allowed Chomp to land a hit that left Kraken high-centered, but also flipped Chomp onto its front. Kraken was counted out, giving Chomp the win by KO. Discovery Season 4 Kraken first faced the newcomer Ribbot. The match started off well for Kraken as they quickly won the ground battle and clamped down on Ribbot's chassis, puncturing the decorative foam. Kraken then shoved Ribbot into the screws before releasing it, allowing Ribbot to land a hit that bent one of Kraken's fangs. Kraken quickly got a hold of Ribbot again and shoved it under the pulverizer, the resulting hit bent the foam into Ribbot's vertical spinner, tearing it to pieces. Time ran out and Kraken won a 3-0 judges decision. Kraken's next opponent in the 2019 season was against veteran Blacksmith. For this fight, Kraken came in with smaller teeth as the longer ones wouldn't get a hold of Blacksmith as much. When the match began, Kraken was able to avoid any impacts from Blacksmith as Blacksmith was missing with their hammer. However, Kraken was soon taking a barrage of hits, though none of these caused much damage. At one point. Kraken found itself upside down but was able to right itself after a few hits from its opponent. Eventually, Kraken grabbed a hold of Blacksmith and carried it around a bit before letting go without causing any real damage. Kraken was then flipped again before time ran out. ThShatter!e judges awarded Blacksmith a 2-1 split decision. Kraken was next placed against former champion Son of Whyachi. In response, Kraken opted to use its sides to absorb Son of Whyachi's impacts and then perhaps use the weapon to clamp down for damage. However, as the match got underway, Kraken failed to properly box rush Son of Whyachi, allowing its opponent to get its weapon going. Kraken made a second attempt and took a hit from Son of Whyachi's hammers, sending both robots flying. Both robots recovered and Kraken took another hit that sent both robots flying again. Kraken went in again and this time was the only one sent flying, losing a wheel as a result. When Kraken landed, it could no longer move or self-right and was counted out, giving Son of Whyachi the win by KO. Kraken also had a Grudge Match against newcomer Wan Hoo. Kraken went in with a minibot, but when the match began, it was unable to mount any kind of attack as it was constantly toppled over, all the while taking damage to its wedge. Luckily, Kraken was able to self-right each time and eventually Wan Hoo lost its weapon belt, but not before taking a hit that bent its wedge upwards. This allowed Kraken to have a better chance at biting down, but it was unable to do that since the wedge was damaged early on, and it didn't do much for the rest of the match. In the end, the judges awarded Wan Hoo the decision. Kraken next had an exhibition match aginst fellow vetran Lucky. In response, Kraken was accompanied by its minibot Tadpole. Things weren't going too badly for Kraken as neither robot was able to gain an advantage. However, Kraken started to feel lifts from its opponent but none were able to flip it over. Kraken's minibot was attacked and ended up motionless and smoking heavily. Kraken was then on the receiving end of multiple attacks from Lucky, where it ended up on its back for a few seconds but was able to escape. Kraken was then brought to the screws after its minibot was finished off. However, Kraken was able to escape and bit down on a corner of Lucky's armor. This worked against Kraken as they were pushed back against the arena barrier before time ran out. The judges awarded Lucky the decision. The next exhibition match for Kraken was against newcomer Shatter!. Kraken wasn't doing so well to start as they were mostly taking hits from Shatter!'s weapon but they weren't causing much damage. Kraken was then able to get under Shatter! and push it into the arena barrier but not able to really bite down. Both robots maneuvered around until Kraken got under Shatter! again and took it to the pulverizer this time before lettting go. With under a minute left, Kraken took Shatter! to the screws and managed to rip off a piece of Shatter! Time ran out with both robots still mobile and Kraken won the judges decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 8 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "If this bot was a holiday, it would be "Fangsgiving." Here with a side of candy slams, get ready for a big helping of pumpkin die. It's KRAKEN!" "Your lips will be smacking, fighting spirit won't be lackin', destruction will be stackin'. It's KRAKEN!" "This snake is straight from the Garden of Beatin'. Bringing a fight of biblical proportions and that's the gospel truth. It's KRAKEN!" "Here to make you walk the plank is a bot that's part snake and part tank. It'll give you a whackin'. Release KRAKEN!" "Step on a crack, break your momma's back. Don't step on this bot without a plan of attack. Its scales never fails. Its fangs provide bangs. It's packin', it's KRAKEN!" "It's the scourge of the seven seas and it's coming for your booty. Better cover your buccaneers, cause the show you're about to see is rated Arrr! Let's get crack-a-lacking! Release the KRAKEN!" "Knock knock. (Who's there?) Ahh yeah. (Ahh yeah who?) Ahh yeah, it's the mystic sea creature who's coming to crush you. Open the door for KRAKEN!" Trivia * Kraken is one of at least six robots from the show to compete at the 2018 Orlando Maker Faire. The other known one's are Extinguisher, Gruff, HyperShock, Mammoth, and Shatter! under its previous name and appearance, Blue. ** Kraken also returned to the 2019 Maker Faire, alongside the above list, as well as P1.2, Axe Backwards, and SubZero. * Kraken is the only robot in season 3 to lose to Chomp. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from Florida Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers